Sports d'hiver et baby-sitting à Fondcombe
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Préface aux aventures de Niphredil avec la compagnie de Thorïn - Pas facile de débarquer d'un autre monde avec des pouvoirs incontrôlables pour Niphredil ! Surtout quand il faut en plus qu'elle garde le plus turbulent des enfants humains de Fondcombe. Chapitre 5 !
1. Premier entraînement

_Bonjour, tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord, bonne année 2014 ! _

_Voici ma première nouvelle fic pour le début de l'an. Elle traite du temps que Niphredil a passé à Fondcombe, avant de commencer la quête d'Erebor avec les nains. Donc, sa période d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie, ses découvertes sur ses pouvoirs et aussi, la garde d'Estel pour tuer le temps. _

_Je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas avoir développé ces différents sujets dans ma fic « Le secret du dragon », du coup j'en fais une à part sur le sujet. _

_Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas ma fic « Souffle de glace », l'ennui c'est que je ne peux pas écrire la suite pour l'instant, sans avoir la Désolation de Smaug en DVD. Donc, pour patienter, je traite ce sujet qui me préoccupe. _

_L'histoire commence le jour suivant celui où Estel l'a baptisée Niphredil, dans le chapitre 4 de « Le secret du dragon ». _

_Dites-moi si vous aimez et si vous voulez que je continue. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Premier entraînement**

Niphredil s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore fait le même cauchemar. Toujours cet horrible Orque balafré qui la forçait à boire ce liquide brûlant.

La jeune fille resta un instant assise dans son lit, à attendre que les battements de son cœur ralentissent. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain s'asperger le visage d'eau. En regardant son reflet, elle eut un soupir dépité.

Était-ce vraiment elle, cette fille aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus comme la glace ? Elle tendit les mains pour prendre un peu d'eau dans le lavabo et s'asperger à nouveau, quand ses mains heurtèrent un bloc de glace lisse. La jeune fille poussa un soupir.

Elle allait devoir s'entraîner à nouveau toute la journée pour maîtriser son pouvoir. Elle pourrait peut-être même s'arranger pour ne pas déjeuner avec Elrond et ses fils. Oui, cela vaudrait mieux. De toute façon, elle n'arriverait pas à avaler quoi que ce soit sans le geler par contact. Et si elle voulait avoir une chance de retrouver sa sœur Clara, elle devait être forte et donc bien maîtriser son pouvoir. Il valait mieux commencer par l'entraînement.

Une fois cette décision prise, elle retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Plusieurs jolies robes y étaient rangées, mais elle n'avait pas très envie d'en porter une pour l'entraînement. Elle opta pour une tunique grise, un pantalon et des bottes sombres. Une fois habillée, elle fit une natte avec ses cheveux puis elle sortit.

Une chance qu'Estel lui ait fait visiter les lieux hier, elle trouva la sortie de la demeure d'Elrond rapidement. Une fois les escaliers descendus, elle hésita. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors à cette heure-ci, juste des gardes postés en haut des escaliers de la demeure, sans plus. Où aller ? Elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Une fois qu'elle se sentit suffisamment isolée, elle s'autorisa à expirer. L'air qui s'échappa de ses lèvres se transforma en buée.

Elle réalisa que le froid avait déjà commencé à se former autour d'elle. La jeune fille regarda le sol se recouvrir d'une fine couche de gel sous ses pieds. En voyant les plantes alentour se contracter sous le froid, elle eut un pincement de cœur. Elle doutait que le seigneur Elrond apprécie ce qu'elle faisait à ses plantes, mais elle savait qu'elle devait en passer par là si elle voulait apprendre à maîtriser son pouvoir.

Elle regarda ensuite sa main et réfléchit. Le froid se formait naturellement autour d'elle, mais elle avait du mal à le retenir ou à créer quelque chose par sa propre volonté.

Elle agita les doigts, marmonna « abracadabra », essaya d'imaginer une boule de neige dans sa main, mais rien ne se passa. Agacée, elle tapa du pied. Aussitôt, le gel sous ses pieds s'épaissit et recouvrit tous les arbres alentour. Catastrophée, elle se figea. Cette séance d'entraînement était vraiment mal partie.

« Vous devriez apprendre à maîtriser vos émotions. »

Surprise, Niphredil se retourna. Le seigneur Elrond se tenait à l'entrée des jardins. La jeune fille prit peur. Allait-il se fâcher de l'état dans lequel elle avait mis les jardins ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'en savait rien, car son visage demeura impassible tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Je… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je vous cherchais. Vous n'êtes pas venue manger, ce matin. Estel s'inquiétait, d'autant que vos leçons doivent commencer aujourd'hui. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de suivre des leçons ici. Ce monde n'était pas le sien, elle n'y trouverait sûrement jamais sa place !

« Je dois vraiment suivre des leçons ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Elrond. Les jumeaux, Arwen et Estel avaient eu la même réaction chaque fois qu'il venait leur rappeler que leurs leçons commençaient en début de la journée.

« Allez vite manger quelque chose. Lindir vous conduira à la salle d'études », dit le seigneur Elrond.

Niphredil poussa un léger soupir, puis obéit et le suivit hors des jardins. Une fois dans le couloir, Elrond se tourna vers elle.

« Pendant que j'y pense, pourriez-vous vous occuper d'Estel après les leçons ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mes fils Elladan et Elrohir doivent partir en patrouille avec des rôdeurs, et j'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Bon… D'accord. »

Après l'avoir remerciée, Elrond prit la direction de son bureau tandis que Niphredil se rendit dans la salle à manger. Les serviteurs étaient déjà en train de débarrasser la table, mais il restait une corbeille de fruits sur la table.

La jeune fille prit une pomme puis se dirigea vers le balcon pour admirer la vue. Si le balcon avait été orienté plus à l'est vers les jardins, elle aurait vu le gel commencer à fondre, quittant doucement l'écorce des arbres pour se concentrer en une forme bleue lumineuse au centre de la pelouse. La chose commença à grandir, s'allonger, puis deux yeux lumineux se formèrent au sommet.

Ignorant ce qui se tramait, Niphredil prit le chemin de la salle d'études.


	2. Un don pour les langues elfiques

_Merci à __**Vanariane**__, **Petiteloutre** et __**Celena**__ pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **Aidoku** d'avoir mis ma fic en Favoris !  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un don pour les langues elfiques**

Niphredil était surprise que la salle d'études soit près des jardins. Les elfes n'avaient apparemment pas un bâtiment entier servant d'école.

Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait découvert depuis ses deux premiers jours à Fondcombe, les naissances des enfants elfes étaient devenues très rares et il n'y avait donc jamais eu besoin de bâtir une immense école pour aussi peu de monde.

Guidée par Lindir, la jeune fille arriva bientôt à la salle d'études. Après l'avoir saluée, l'elfe la laissa devant l'entrée puis s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations. Niphredil put tranquillement admirer lieux. C'était une belle pièce aux murs de couleur crème, comme toutes les salles de la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Une grande étagère remplie de livres et de vieux parchemins recouvrait le mur de gauche. Celui de droite comportait des fresques de l'histoire d'Arda peintes dessus.

Comme il n'y avait personne dans la salle pour l'instant, la jeune fille s'approcha des peintures. La première montrait des personnes qui chantaient. En leur centre, une curieuse sphère de lumière brillait. La manière dont elle était peinte reflétait un globe terrestre brillant, comme si un monde se formait tandis que ces mystérieux êtres chantaient. En les regardant, la jeune fille eut l'impression de voir des dieux. L'un d'eux brillait, ses longs cheveux d'argent flottaient autour de lui, comme agités par un vent invisible. Une femme magnifique se tenait à ses côtés, ses cheveux noirs étincelants d'étoiles, puis venait une deuxième femme à la peau couleur de cuivre et aux cheveux d'or piquetés de fleurs, suivie d'un homme à l'allure particulièrement sévère et froide, et bien d'autres encore. Niphredil baissa les yeux vers le bas de la peinture et lut le titre de l'œuvre : _Le chant des Ainur_.

La deuxième fresque montrait quelques-uns des personnages de la première : tous se tenaient sur une grande colline, près de deux graines d'où poussaient deux arbres, l'un aux feuilles d'or et l'autre aux feuilles d'argent. La peinture s'intitulait _Création des arbres de Valinor_.

La troisième représentait les mêmes arbres, mais un mystérieux personnage se tenait près d'eux. Si les premiers personnages que Niphredil avaient vus étaient beaux et inspiraient la confiance et d'admiration, celui-ci avait un air particulièrement sombre, menaçant. Ses yeux rouges comme des braises semblaient contenir les flammes de l'enfer. Il tenait dans ses mains une épée dégoulinante de sève. Le tronc des deux arbres était fendu, laissant s'écouler leur sang. Et à leurs pieds se tenait une horrible araignée géante, qui buvait la sève avec délectation.

Niphredil fit la grimace. Elle allait lire le titre de la fresque quand une voix résonna dans son dos.

« Melkor laissant Ungoliant boire la sève des arbres de Valinor. »

Dans un cri de surprise, Niphredil se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une femme elfe. Blonde, vêtue d'une robe vert pâle, elle regardait Niphredil avec des yeux bleus emplis de tristesse et de solitude. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Cette femme n'était pas dans la pièce quand elle était arrivée, elle en était sûre. En la regardant dans les yeux, l'adolescente comprit la cause de son malaise.

« Il y a longtemps que vous êtes là ? » dit la jeune fille.

L'elfe parut surprise que Niphredil lui adresse la parole. Elle finit par reprendre contenance et haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que oui. J'aime être là, cette pièce est si tranquille… » dit l'elfe en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vague.

Niphiredil allait enchaîner avec une autre question, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Lorsque la jeune fille reporta son regard sur l'elfe blonde, elle avait disparu. L'adolescente se retourna et vit un elfe entrer. Comme tous les autres elfes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, il était beau et affichait physiquement la trentaine. Brun, vêtu d'une tunique gris pâle, il s'approcha avec dans les bras une pile de livres. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que l'elfe blonde. Estel l'accompagnait, portant lui-même quelques livres dans ses bras. En voyant Niphredil, il sourit et courut jusqu'à elle.

« Ah, tu es là ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi t'étais pas là au petit-déjeuner, ce matin ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je n'avais pas très faim », dit la jeune fille.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Estel, où sont tes bonnes manières ? » intervint l'elfe en se dirigeant vers l'étagère pour ranger son chargement.

« Oh, pardon, maître Idhrenion ! Bonjour, Niphredil », dit l'enfant sur un ton plus calme.

« Salut », dit la jeune fille, attendrie malgré elle.

Lorsque l'elfe s'approcha d'elle, la jeune fille soutint son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, ses yeux reflétaient de la sagesse et de la patience, deux qualités nécessaires pour l'ancien précepteur des turbulents jumeaux d'Elrond.

« Estel, commence ta leçon, je dois m'entretenir avec dame Niphredil pour déterminer quel apprentissage elle devra suivre », dit l'elfe en laissant un seul livre dans les bras de l'enfant.

Acquiesçant, ce dernier alla s'asseoir à un bureau situé près de l'étagère et commença la lecture du livre qu'Idhrenion lui avait laissé.

Niphredil suivit l'elfe vers un autre bureau plus près d'une fenêtre.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'a parlé de vous et d'où vous venez. Il va de soi que vous suivrez les mêmes leçons qu'Estel concernant l'histoire et la géographie de ce monde. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de vos propres compétences. Avez-vous suivi un quelconque enseignement… chez vous ? »

La jeune fille se raidit. Venant d'une autre personne, ce discours aurait paru offensant, car on aurait pu y déceler des insinuations comme quoi elle était sûrement ignorante. Mais l'elfe avait parlé d'une voix égale, avec une simple note de curiosité.

« Euh, je… j'ai suivi des cours chez moi, oui, enfin… je sais lire, écrire, je connais les maths et les sciences. »

Acquiesçant, Idhrenion prit un livre posé sur le bureau, l'ouvrit et lui demanda de lire ce qui était écrit.

La jeune fille se pencha et lut :

« _Au commencement, Eru, l'Unique, fit une requête aux esprits appelés Ainur : créer une grande musique. De cette musique sortit une vision qui était comme un globe de lumière dans le vide. Eru Illúvatar donna vie à cette vision, qui devint Eä, le « monde qui est ». _

_Les Ainur le contemplèrent, surpris, et nombre d'entre eux, par amour pour ce lieu nouveau, y pénétrèrent. Ils devinrent les Valar et Maiar, les puissances de ce monde._ »

Idhrenion hocha la tête. Il prit un autre livre, l'ouvrit à une page précise et lui demanda à nouveau de lire.

« _Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas, _  
_Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, _  
_Le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas, _  
_Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes,_  
_Des cendres un feu sera eveillé,_  
_Une lumiere des ombres surgira,_  
_Renouvelée sera la lame brisée,_  
_Le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi._ »

Idhrenion acquiesça puis referma le livre et dit :

« Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de cours sur les langues et les écritures elfiques.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les deux textes que je vous ai fait lire étaient du sindarin et du quenya. Vous avez lu sans la moindre hésitation ces deux passages. »

Niphredil fronça des sourcils. En effet, maintenant qu'elle regardait, ce n'était pas du tout les lettres de l'alphabet humain qui s'étalaient sur ces pages, mais une jolie écriture courbe, pleine de déliés et de courbes. Pourtant, quand elle avait lu… la réponse lui était venue naturellement à chaque fois, comme si elle avait toujours su !

« Mais comment c'est possible… ? » demanda la jeune fille, effarée.

« Le seigneur Elrond m'avait parlé de l'éventualité que le sang de dragon dans vos veines vous rende capable de comprendre et parler toutes les langues de ce monde. Cette rumeur semble avérée. »

Niphredil fit silence, incapable de répondre.

« Ma dame ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Idhrenion.

« Je ne sais pas… Franchement, comment devrais-je me sentir ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante de peur et de colère.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle sortit en courant de la salle. Elle courut sans réfléchir à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à atteindre les jardins où elle s'était entraînée dans la matinée.

Là, elle se laissa tomber au sol contre un arbre et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Bien sûr, en temps normal, le fait d'apprendre des choses aussi vite était super, qui n'avait pas déjà rêvé d'être un génie surdoué ? Mais Niphredil avait peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère pour elle-même.

« Niphredil ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet d'Estel.

« Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

« Les cours sont finis depuis longtemps, on va bientôt dîner », dit l'enfant d'une voix timide.

Il avait raison. Maintenant qu'elle regardait le ciel, il faisait presque nuit, les premières étoiles brillaient.

« Idhrenion m'a chargé de te dire qu'il n'est pas fâché que tu sois partie comme ça, il dit qu'il comprend tout à fait ta réaction. Et il m'a chargé de te donner ce livre pour les leçons de demain. »

La jeune fille prit l'ouvrage que lui tendit l'enfant : _Histoire d'Arda à travers les Âges_.

« Eh bien, Estel, tu as de la chance d'avoir un professeur aussi tolérant. »

« Pourquoi ? Tes anciens professeurs n'étaient pas gentils avec toi ? »

« Non. C'était de vraies teignes, il m'est arrivé de me disputer avec certains d'entre eux. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » demanda l'enfant, stupéfait d'imaginer une telle chose.

Niphredil secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'à cause de ses dons de médium innés, elle avait toujours eu comme ami de classe le fantôme d'un ancien élève décédé, qui lui soufflait sans cesse les bonnes réponses aux examens et même parfois, d'odieux secrets gardés par certains professeurs ayant un penchant pour l'alcool ou aimant s'attirer les faveurs de jeunes élèves fort séduisantes et prêtes à tout pour avoir de bonnes notes à leurs examens.

« Disons que les professeurs humains sont moins parfaits que ceux d'ici », dit la jeune fille.

« Ah… Tu viens ? On va dîner. »

Acquiesçant, Niphredil se leva puis suivit Estel à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux chambres. Une fois propre, coiffée et vêtue d'une robe, elle prit le chemin de la salle à manger. Pourtant, arrivée au milieu du couloir, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Elrond, celle de veiller sur Estel dans l'après-midi après ses leçons. Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ! Le seigneur elfe allait-il se mettre en colère ?

Finalement, mieux valait renoncer au dîner. Tant pis si Estel s'inquiétait, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la déception du seigneur elfe qui avait été si bon avec elle dès son réveil dans les maisons de guérison !

Elle fit volte-face, prête à s'enfuir vers les jardins, quand elle tomba nez à nez… avec Elrond !

La jeune fille sentit son corps se mettre à trembler malgré elle.

« Vous comptiez ne pas assister au dîner ? » devina l'elfe.

« Euh, non… enfin, oui… je… Je suis désolée », dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Ben… ma conduite ! Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, avec Idhrenion ? Et j'avais promis de garder Estel, mais je suis restée seule dans mon coin à me lamenter ! Du coup, j'avais peur que vous soyez fâché. »

Le visage impassible de l'elfe se fit plus doux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à lever la tête.

« À vrai dire, je me doutais que ce serait difficile pour vous. Mais je ne vous en veux pas. Et Estel a passé le reste de la journée avec sa mère Gilraen. Seulement, à l'avenir, prévenez quelqu'un avant d'abandonner cet enfant avec son précepteur. Il a eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses leçons, tant il s'inquiétait pour vous. »

« D'accord. »

Le seigneur elfe lui proposa son bras, puis tous deux prirent le chemin de la salle à manger où les attendaient Elladan, Elrohir et Estel pour le dîner.

* * *

_Traduction : Le prénom de l'elfe enseignant, « Idhrenion », veut dire « sage » en elfique. _

_Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Des questions ? Des reviews ? _


	3. Des yeux de glace

_Merci à __**Lereniel** __d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favori__s. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Note pour les personnages elfes féminins dans cette fic : Le prénom Gannelwen est composé de deux mots elfiques, « _gannel_ » signifiant « _harpe_ » et « _wen_ » veut dire « _dame_ ». J'ai eu cette idée en voyant la version longue du film du Hobbit 1, on voit Kili faire un clin d'œil à une elfe jouant de la harpe pendant le dîner à Fondcombe. _

_Je l'ai donc introduite dedans, ainsi que l'autre elfe jouant de la flûte traversière, que j'ai choisie de nommer « _Aerlinniel_ », dont le prénom elfique veut dire « _chanson_ ». C'est celle qui se penche pour qu'Oïn puisse entendre sa musique, avant qu'il fourre une serviette dans son cornet acoustique. _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Des yeux de glace**

Lorsque Niphredil et Elront atteignirent les escaliers menant à la salle à manger, ils sentirent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait anormalement froid.

Les marches brillaient, comme recouvertes de paillettes. Tous deux virent qu'elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de gel. Ils les gravirent en évitant de glisser et se figèrent devant la scène qui se présentait à leurs yeux.

Le sol, les arbres, le plafond et les meubles de la salle étaient recouverts de glace ! Les plats sur la table étaient congelés, les couverts avaient gelé, les verres explosé et les assiettes étaient pleines de neige.

Les serviteurs et les musiciens qui avaient l'habitude d'officier ici le soir pour le dîner étaient pour la plupart pétrifiés, recouverts de glace.

Seules deux jeunes femmes et Lindir n'avaient pas été touchés par le froid surnaturel, mais ils gisaient allongés par terre, inconscients.

Elrond se précipita près de Lindir alors que celui-ci reprenait péniblement conscience. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'une des musiciennes.

« Ada ? »

Elrond se retourna et vit ses fils accourir, l'air affolé.

« Nous avons attendu le bruit alors que nous sortions de nos chambres pour venir ici », dit Elladan.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Elrohir.

« C'est toi, qui as fait ça ? » demanda Estel.

Elrond se tourna vers la jeune fille, mais celle-ci tendit les mains en un geste impuissant.

« Je n'y suis pour rien, je le jure ! Je n'ai plus utilisé mes pouvoirs depuis ce matin, et en plus c'était dans le jardin ! »

« Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? » demanda Elladan.

Elrohir se précipita près de la deuxième elfe. Il vit qu'elle tenait toujours sa harpe dans ses mains. Les cordes étaient gelées et collaient à ses doigts, eux-mêmes recouverts d'une fine couche de cristaux de neige.

« Ne touche à rien. Tirer trop fort pourrait lui faire perdre ses doigts », dit Elrond en s'approchant.

Elrohir voulut protester, mais déjà son père posait les mains sur celles de l'elfe. Le seigneur de Fondcombe ferma les yeux et se mit à prononcer des mots en elfique. Une lumière se forma dans ses mains, puis passa dans celles de l'elfe. Aussitôt, la neige fondit et les doigts de la jeune femme se détachèrent des cordes de la harpe. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières avec l'air perdu.

« Gannelwen ? » demanda Elrond.

L'elfe tourna la tête vers lui et se dépêcha de se redresser.

« Monseigneur ! Pardonnez-moi, je… »

« Ce n'est rien. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Elrond tandis qu'Elrohir aidait la jeune femme à se redresser.

La jolie elfe brune regarda autour d'elle puis porta la main à son front.

« Je… Mon frère et moi étions en train d'accorder nos instruments, quand… quelque chose est apparu au milieu de la pièce. Je ne saurais dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais cela dégageait un grand froid. »

« Cette chose, vous pourriez la décrire ? » demanda Niphredil.

« Petite… Blanche… Ce qui m'a tout de suite frappé, c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu si froid ! Comme de la glace… » dit l'elfe en croisant ses bras en frissonnant.

Soudain, un vent froid souffla depuis l'entrée de la salle. Tous se retournèrent pour voir une masse de lumière blanche apparaître au sommet des escaliers. Des stalactites se formèrent dans les branches des arbres. Niphredil regarda la chose avec plus d'attention. On aurait dit un nuage de flocons de neige qui tourbillonnait sur lui-même.

La chose finit par s'allonger et se solidifier, prenant l'apparence d'un bébé renard blanc. La jeune fille en eut le souffle coupé. D'où sortait cette créature ? Lorsque les yeux bleus de l'animal croisèrent les siens, la jeune fille réalisa que ses yeux étaient exactement comme les siens ! Il était lié à elle, la jeune fille le sentait d'instinct. Ses pouvoirs répondaient à la présence de cette créature. Mais comment un renard des neiges avait-il pu apparaître à Fondcombe, juste comme ça ? Elle n'avait pas de tel pouvoir !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste dans sa direction, le renard tourna la tête et montra les crocs aux jumeaux qui s'étaient approchés avec l'intention d'attaquer cette bête qui avait semé le chaos dans la salle.

Niphredil voulut crier, leur dire de ne pas faire ça, mais ce fut trop tard. Le renard reprit la forme d'un miniblizzard et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de la demeure.

« Attends ! » cria la jeune fille.

Ignorant les cris des elfes dans son dos qui l'appelaient, la jeune fille se mit à poursuivre la créature.

Ce ne fut guère difficile, car même si elle rapide, la mystérieuse bête laissait une longue traînée de glace sur le sol et des stalactites au plafond. Niphredil espérait juste que les peintures sur les murs tiendraient le coup. Par contre, les domestiques devraient changer les bouquets dans les vases posés ici et là dans les couloirs.

La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle était responsable de ce qui se passait. Qu'importe comment, ce renard était né grâce à elle.

Enfin, elle le sentit s'arrêter. Il venait de l'attirer dans les jardins, l'endroit où elle s'était entraîné le matin précédant tout ceci.

Elle se figea. Cet endroit… était plein de magie. Une magie qui était la sienne, elle le sentait. Elle regarda le renardeau. Assis sur l'une des racines d'un arbre devant elle, il la dévisageait calmement, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Le jardin était entièrement recouvert de gel, l'eau de la fontaine gelée. La lumière des premières étoiles et de la lune éclairaient les stalactites et la coupole de glace formée par l'eau de la fontaine gelée. Ce spectacle était magnifique, mais Niphredil était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre en regardant ce petit renard. Elle avait donné vie à une créature magique qui avait semé le chaos dans la cité.

La jeune fille regarda l'animal en soupirant.

_Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? _

Elle s'agenouilla lentement pour se mettre au niveau du renard. Celui-ci était resté calme, se contentant d'agiter la queue sans la lâcher des yeux. Des yeux si semblables aux siens…

Niphredil regarda dans ses yeux et reçut ses pensées. Elle comprit alors que c'était la glace qu'elle avait créée ce matin qui avait fondu et donné vie à ce petit animal.

Elle hésita. Si elle l'avait créé, pouvait-elle le contrôler ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser brièvement au Petit Prince et à ce renard qu'il avait fini par apprivoiser.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir, elle sut d'instinct quoi faire. Cette créature venait d'elle, de sa magie. Nul besoin de réfléchir ou d'un mode d'emploi, elle savait, car c'était écrit dans son sang, celui d'une humaine liée aux dragons.

« Tu es lié à moi comme je suis lié à toi », dit la jeune fille en posant la main sur sa tête.

Le renardeau émit un jappement. Aussitôt, la glace et la neige se mirent à fondre partout dans Fondcombe. L'eau qui en résulta était bleue et brillait d'une lumière surnaturelle. Elle serpenta le long des couloirs jusqu'à atteindre les jardins où elle rejoignit le renardeau. Lorsque toute l'eau fusionna avec lui, celui-ci parut prendre une forme plus solide. Il se mit alors sur ses quatre pattes puis trottina jusque près de Niphredil qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

La jeune fille retourna lentement à la salle à manger. Tout le monde était libéré de sa gangue de glace à présent, et le seigneur Elrond s'assurait de leur état de santé. Apparemment, personne n'avait de blessure. Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal.

Estel courut vers Niphredil avec un sourire soulagé.

« Niphredil, t'as réussi à libérer tout le monde ! » dit-il avec joie.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire penaud. Le seigneur Elladan et son jumeau s'approchèrent et regardèrent le renardeau en fronçant des sourcils.

« Allez-vous nous dire ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda Elrohir, méfiant.

« Je vous présente Sushi. C'est moi qui l'ai créé. »

« Sushi ?! »

« Oui, je l'appelle comme ça. Il est mignon, non ? »

« Mignon ?! Il a failli tuer tout le monde ! » dit Elrohir.

Dans les bras de Niphredil, le renardeau émit un grognement et retroussa les babines, révélant des crocs.

Elrond poussa un soupir.

« Niphredil, venez dans mon bureau. Nous avons à parler. »

Inquiète, la jeune fille le suivit tout en gardant son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

Une fois dans le bureau, le seigneur Elrond la considéra un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Mes fils n'ont pas tort, ce que vous avez créé a bouleversé l'ordre de Fondcombe. Je ne peux vous laisser avec cette créature. »

« Mais… il n'est pas dangereux, je vous assure ! Et j'ignorais ce que j'avais fait, je ne connais rien à mes pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais reçu un mode d'emploi en même temps que le sang qu'on m'a forcée à boire. »

« Je sais. Seulement, je veux que vous compreniez que je vais être obligé de sceller vos pouvoirs. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pas de manière définitive. Seulement, tant que vous ne les maîtriserez pas, vos sentiments prendront le dessus et les déchaîneront. C'est ce qui a provoqué ce blizzard dans la salle à manger et les couloirs. Je vais donc être obligé de les sceller pour qu'ils soient contenus. Vous ne pourrez vous en servir que si vous y mettez toute votre volonté et donc un contrôle total. »

Niphredil fit la moue. Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait, mais un curieux malaise persistait en elle. C'était comme si Elrond disait qu'il allait lui mettre une muselière pour le restant de sa vie.

« Et… Sushi, alors ? »

Le seigneur Elrond considéra l'animal en silence.

« Vous savez comment le faire disparaître ? »

« Non », dit Niphiredil, ce qui était la pure vérité.

Le seigneur elfe fixa la jeune fille, essayant de déceler un mensonge dans son esprit. Mais comme il n'en fut rien, il haussa des épaules avec défaitisme.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous le laisser. Mais vous devrez vous en occuper vous-moi. Et s'il commet une autre erreur, vous en serez responsable, je ne prendrai pas votre défense. »

« Merci ! » dit la jeune fille, soulagée.

Lorsque le seigneur Elrond s'approcha, elle se tendit. Mais elle finit par poser le renardeau et se releva. L'elfe prit ses mains entre les siennes. L'anneau Vilja s'illumina, enveloppant leurs mains à tous les deux d'une puissante lumière. Niphredil sentit une énergie parcourir son corps. Ses battements de cœur se firent plus lents, elle pouvait même sentir le sang couler moins vite dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit du bureau, Sushi sur ses talons, elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir heureuse que cette histoire s'en soit finie ainsi. Pourtant, en regardant son renardeau, elle se dit que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elrond avait raison, elle devrait faire attention à l'avenir.

Pourtant, elle commençait d'ores et déjà à apprécier son pouvoir.


	4. Rêves et visions

_Merci à __**Vanariane**__ pour sa review__. Et merci à **LegolasKili** d'avoir mis ma fic en Alert.  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Rêves et visions**

Niphredil n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi avait-elle froid ? Cela faisait pourtant un moment qu'elle ne craignait plus le manque de chaleur, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi…

Et pourquoi marchait-elle dans la neige, en chemise de nuit, en pleine forêt, loin de Fondcombe ? Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée là. D'ailleurs, on n'était pas censé être à la fin du printemps ? Alors pourquoi marchait-elle dans un décor d'hiver ?

Sushi, son renardeau blanc, marchait dans la neige sans peine, la guidant à travers les bois obscurs. Des cris de loup retentirent. Tous deux pressèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une chaumière. Un panneau recouvert de neige était suspendu au-dessus de l'entrée.

Malgré le froid qui paralysait à moitié sa robe et son corps, la jeune fille se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tapa sur la pancarte. La neige tomba, affichant : « _Chez Prosper Commerce_ ».

Une pancarte plus petite en dessous fut aussi libérée de la couche de neige, pour afficher : « _Et sauna_ ». Un sauna ! Ces deux derniers mots réjouirent la jeune fille.

Toute contente, elle poussa la porte et entra. L'endroit était douillet et chaleureux. Des étagères en bois remplies d'articles tels que des poteries, des sculptures en bois, des canifs, des bougies et des sacs de nourriture étaient disposées contre les murs.

Une voix lui parvint depuis le comptoir sur sa droite : « Houhou ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la source de cette voix et vit un monsieur barbu en tenue de forgeron lui sourire depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Grande liquidation d'été ! 50% de réduction sur les maillots de bain (sans peau) et sur la crème solaire que je fais moi-même ! » dit-il en lui tendant un flacon rempli d'une substance brunâtre.

« Euh… Merci, mais vous n'auriez pas plutôt des vêtements chauds et des bottes fourrées, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Ce sera dans notre section hiver », dit l'homme en lui montrant le fond de la pièce.

Niphredil s'approcha de l'endroit en question. Les étagères étaient vides.

« Ah… Et il y a une section automne ? »

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de crème ? » dit l'homme, sans tenir compte de sa question.

« Non, je vous assure. Je suis morte de froid. Je crois que je vais plutôt profiter du sauna. »

« Ah, je comprends… Il faut dire que vous êtes la seule personne assez inconsciente pour braver une tempête de neige, surtout alors que les loups qui nous envahissent en ce moment. »

« Les loups ? »

« Oui, les loups ! »

Comme pour étayer ses arguments, des hurlements retentirent. L'intérieur de la boutique parut soudain plus sombre, moins chaleureux…

Niphredil regarda Sushi. Le renard avait entouré sa queue autour de lui-même et fourré son museau à l'intérieur. Il tremblait de peur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra. Si Niphredil trouvait sa tenue bizarre, celle de cet homme l'était encore plus : il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile déchiré. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient longs, emmêlés et crasseux. Des cicatrices encore saignantes couvraient son torse.

« … Vous et cet homme. Houhou ! Grande liquidation d'été ! » dit Prosper en brandissant sa crème solaire.

L'homme leva les yeux vers Prosper. En croisant son regard, Niphredil prit peur. Cet homme avait les yeux d'un animal sauvage !

Soudain, il ouvrit la bouche, révélant une rangée de crocs semblables à ceux des loups. Il bondit sur Prosper. Niphredil poussa un cri…

… et se dressa d'un coup dans son lit. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et reconnut avec soulagement sa chambre, à Fondcombe.

_Un cauchemar ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar ! _pensa la jeune fille en se laissant retomber contre son oreiller.

Au moins, ça la changeait de ceux où Azog la torturait et la forçait à boire du sang de dragon.

Elle sentit quelque chose bouger entre ses jambes puis grimper sur son ventre. Souriante, elle regarda Sushi se pencher vers son visage pour lui lécher la joue en guise de bonjour.

Une fois bien réveillée, la jeune fille alla dans la salle de bains se laver puis elle enfila une tunique d'équitation. Bien des elfes à Fondcombe étaient choqués par son choix vestimentaire : la jeune fille ne mettait quasiment jamais de robe, à part une chemise de nuit pour dormir. Mais c'était trop demander à une fille venant d'un monde où les femmes s'étaient durement battues pour obtenir des droits.

Une fois ses cheveux nattés, Niphredil prit le chemin de la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sushi la suivit, fidèle à sa maîtresse. En un mois, le renard avait bien grandi. Il avait désormais le physique d'un renard adulte. Les elfes ne l'approchaient guère, en particulier les domestiques de la demeure du seigneur Elrond. Ils avaient failli mourir gelés à cause de lui, après tout ! Seul Estel l'aimait, comme tous les enfants qui s'extasiaient devant un animal. Mais les jumeaux d'Elrond essayaient toujours de le maintenir à distance de cet animal. Niphredil était triste, car depuis l'incident au dîner avec Sushi, Elladan et Elrohir semblaient plus distants, comme s'ils avaient fini par comprendre combien les pouvoirs de la jeune fille pouvaient être dangereux. Seul Elrond et son précepteur Idhrenion continuaient de se montrer amicaux avec elle.

Niphredil avait beau comprendre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse. Les jumeaux avaient été gentils avec elle au début. Mais la jeune fille avait fini par comprendre qu'Elrohir était sensible au charme de l'une des musiciennes, la jolie harpiste du nom de Gannelwen. Et Sushi avait attaqué cette femme comme les autres elfes occupés à préparer le dîner.

Arrivée devant l'escalier menant à la salle à manger, Niphredil se tourna vers Sushi. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et s'allongea à même le sol. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus entrer dans cette pièce, tant sa maîtresse le lui avait ordonné avant les différents repas de la journée.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, Niphredil fut surprise de voir qu'Estel mangeait seul à table avec sa mère Gilraen. Niphredil l'avait croisée à de rares occasions en sortant de ses leçons avec Estel. La jeune mère passait toujours récupérer son fils le soir pour le préparer au dîner, mais elle semblait passer le plus clair de son temps seule, comme si c'était trop dur pour elle de rester longtemps avec son fils. C'était une belle femme affichant la trentaine, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu gris comme ceux de son fils, mais emplis d'une grande tristesse. Malgré tout, Niphredil l'admirait, tant elle était belle et gracieuse. Elle lui rappelait sa propre mère.

« Bonjour, tout le monde », dit la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Niphredil », dit Gilraen avec un doux sourire.

« B'jour », dit Estel, la tête dans les mains, le nez baissé vers son assiette.

« Estel, dis bonjour poliment », le rabroua doucement sa mère.

« Ce n'est rien, madame Gilraen. Et où sont les autres ? »

« Le seigneur Elrond s'entretient avec ses fils et quelques rôdeurs. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'agitation aux frontières nord de Fondcombe depuis deux jours », dit Gilraen.

« Ah ? Quel genre d'agitation ? »

« Je l'ignore », dit la jeune femme.

Niphredil fronça des sourcils. Tout cela lui semblait étrange. Elle tendit la main vers la carafe d'eau pour se remplir son verre, quand elle vit à la place… une bouteille de verre brunâtre ?! Elle lut sur l'étique : « _Crème solaire faite maison_ ».

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux puis regarda à nouveau. La bouteille avait disparu, elle pouvait à nouveau voir la carafe d'eau joliment ouvragée avec des motifs de plantes en argent.

« Niphredil ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Gilraen, intriguée par son comportement.

« Euh… Oui. Excusez-moi, je viens de me souvenir que je dois voir le seigneur Elrond de toute urgence. Bon appétit ! » dit-elle en prenant une pomme dans le saladier.

Elle se dépêcha de quitter la table et traversa les couloirs en mangeant rapidement sa pomme, suivie par Sushi. Une fois cela fini, elle se dirigea jusque devant la porte du bureau du seigneur Elrond. Elle allait frapper, quand une voix résonna dans son dos.

« N'entrez pas, ils sont en pleine réunion. »

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut la jeune elfe blonde aux yeux de glace qu'elle avait rencontrée lors de sa première visite en salles de cours, alors qu'elle regardait les tapisseries expliquant la mythologie d'Arda.

« Mais je dois parler au seigneur Elrond, c'est important ! »

« Il vous faudra attendre. D'autant que si ses fils vous voient entrer avec ce… cet animal », dit-elle en désignant Sushi, « ils seront peu disposés à vous écouter. »

« Oh… Bon », dit la jeune fille, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc face à la porte.

Le silence dura un moment, avant qu'elle levât les yeux vers la femme elfe. Celle-ci était restée au même endroit et dans une parfaite immobilité. Elle ne bougeait même pas les épaules, comme si elle se retenait de respirer.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom », dit Niphredil.

« … Náriel. »

« Oh… C'est joli. »

L'elfe fit la moue.

« Cela signifie _juin_. On m'a donné ce nom parce que je suis née au moins de juin. »

« … Mais ce n'est pas le mois où vous êtes morte, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement Niphredil.

Le visage de Náriel afficha enfin une expression : une expression choquée.

« C'était donc vrai… Je suis morte ? »

« Oui. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » dit l'elfe en se frictionnant les bras. « Tout est si flou parfois… J'avais remarqué que personne ne me voyait ni ne m'adressait la parole, sauf le jeune Estel. Mais j'avais l'habitude qu'on m'ignore, sauf avec mon frère… Et quand vous avez commencé à me voir et à me parler, j'ai pensé que je divaguais… Pourtant, tout est si flou. Il y a des moments où je ne fais rien, je ne dors pas, je n'ai pas faim… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux vous voir parce que je suis née avec ce don, comme ma mère. Je peux vous aider ? »

Náriel allait répondre, quand la porte du bureau d'Elrond s'ouvrit. Les jumeaux d'Elrond se figèrent en voyant la jeune fille, puis se dépêchèrent de quitter le couloir après l'avoir brièvement saluée d'un hochement de tête, suivis par leurs hommes.

Elrond allait fermer la porte quand il vit la jeune fille.

« Bonjour, Niphredil. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je voudrais vous parler. »

Le seigneur elfe s'écarta et l'invita d'un geste du bras à entrer. Niphredil se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Náriel. La femme elfe avait disparu.

Une fois installée dans un fauteuil face au bureau du seigneur Elrond, la jeune fille lui raconta son rêve puis les visions de crème solaire qui la poursuivaient depuis ce matin.

« Vous dites que vous avez rêvé de loups et d'un homme du nom de Prosper qui tenait un commercer dans les bois ? » résuma Elrond, une fois qu'elle eut fini.

« Oui. J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle, ce rêve me semble plutôt stupide maintenant que j'y repense. »

« Au contraire, je crois que vous avez eu raison de m'en parler, car il se trouve que vos visions concordent avec certains faits troublants dont je viens de m'entretenir avec mes fils. »

« Ah ? À quel sujet ? »

« Des loups ont attaqué un village aux frontières nord d'Imladris il y a de ça deux jours. Et la chaumière isolée d'un vieux forgeron du nom de Prosper. »

Niphredil se raidit sur sa chaise. Oh non… Alors le rêve qu'elle avait fait était en partie vrai ?

« Que dois-je faire ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Le seigneur Elrond se leva en répondant : « Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Elladan et Elrohir venaient juste de seller leurs chevaux quand ils virent Lindir les rejoindre, suivi par Niphredil. Cette dernière avait mis une tenue d'équitation verte. Son renard blanc la suivait, comme toujours.

« Elladan, Elrohir, le seigneur Elrond vous charge d'emmener Niphredil avec vous lors de votre patrouille », dit Lindir.

Les jumeaux regardèrent l'elfe avec des yeux ronds. Ils connaissaient bien Lindir, ce dernier était tout sauf quelqu'un aimant plaisanter, en particulier quand il s'agissait de leur père.

La jeune fille attendit en silence, tendue, craignant que les deux elfes protestent et la renvoient. Mais l'un d'eux finit par s'approcher et lui fit signe de monter avec lui en selle.

Plus tard, le trio quittait Fondcombe à cheval, suivi par un petit groupe de cavaliers.


	5. Le lien du renard

_Merci à __**Vanariane**__ pour sa review__. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_DISCLAIMER : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Tolkien sauf le personnage de Niphredil, elle est sortie tout droit de mon imagination. _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Le lien du renard  
**

En fin de matinée, les elfes étaient descendus de leurs montures et s'étaient mis à marcher en les tenant par la bride, afin de les laisser se reposer un peu.

Niphredil avait suivi le mouvement et marchait au côté des elfes, mais un peu en retrait des jumeaux, à l'arrière de la file. Ces derniers étaient en tête du peloton. La jeune fille les regarda avec un pincement de cœur. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Fondcombe, ils ne lui avaient pas dit un mot. Ils parlaient en elfique aux autres, et elle était contente que le sang de dragon lui permette de comprendre cette langue de façon naturelle.

Un elfe blond finit par s'approcher de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ma dame ? »

Niphredil sursauta, puis hocha timidement la tête.

« Oui… Oui, ça va. »

« En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? J'ai l'air malade ? »

« Non ! Mais vous avez la tête basse et tout le monde peut ressentir votre tristesse. »

Niphredil ouvrit des yeux ronds, avant de se souvenir qu'en effet, les elfes avaient un fort don d'empathie.

« Ça va, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que… l'ambiance est un peu lourde pour moi. »

« Lourde ? » demanda l'elfe en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui, enfin… les jumeaux m'en veulent depuis l'incident du dîner où tout le monde a failli mourir gelé, et même si je sais qu'ils ont raison de m'en vouloir, ça m'attriste malgré tout. J'ai l'impression qu'on me traite… comme une criminelle. »

Niphredil avait parlé à voix basse, mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe des elfes. Les jumeaux détournèrent légèrement la tête pour lui adresser un bref regard, avant de se remettre à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous n'avez tué personne, inutile d'être aussi sévère avec vous-même », dit l'elfe.

« Mouais… Si vous le dites, euh… ? »

« Naurendil. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un timide sourire qu'il lui rendit, avant que le groupe ne s'arrête sur ordre des jumeaux. Les conversations cessèrent aussitôt, tout le groupe devint silencieux.

Ils venaient d'arriver au bord d'un ravin menant à une cuvette où, en contrebas, s'étendait un grand bassin d'eau. Le groupe prit un chemin pentu sur la droite et descendit jusqu'à atteindre le rivage. Niphredil admira la beauté de l'étendue d'eau. Ce grand miroir d'onde paisible, que rien ne venait troubler… C'était magnifique.

_Clara aurait adoré cet endroit_, se dit la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux déclarèrent qu'ils allaient dresser le bivouac près du lac ce soir. Le groupe fit descendre les chevaux sur le bas-côté vers la droite et tout le monde commença à s'installer. Les paquetages furent défaits. Niphredil et un elfe brun du nom d'Aranhil partirent chercher du bois pour le feu. La jeune fille avait découvert que les elfes ne coupaient de branches des arbres, ils prenaient uniquement du bois mort, tant leur respect pour la vie et la nature était profond. Cette découverte avait renforcé l'admiration de la jeune fille pour ce peuple.

Puis elle pensa avec tristesse aux jumeaux. Comment pourrait-elle récupérer leur amitié, ou leur respect tout au moins ? Elle venait de ramasser quatre branches de bois mort quand elle sentit soudain une violente douleur à son bras gauche. Lâchant son fagot, elle tomba au sol en criant de douleur.

« Ma dame ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? » demanda Aranhil en courant près d'elle, l'air inquiet.

La jeune fille ne put répondre, tant ses dents étaient serrées. Elle regarda son bras et vit que du sang tachait la manche de sa veste pourtant intacte.

Aranhil la prit doucement par son bras indemne et la reconduisit au campement. En voyant la jeune fille revenir blessée, les elfes se tendirent et certains portèrent en réflexe la main à leurs armes.

En bon guérisseur comme son père, Elladan s'occupa de la blessure de la jeune fille tandis qu'Aranhil racontait ce qui s'était passé à Elrohir.

Lorsqu'Elladan eut écarté le tissu et nettoyé la plaie avec un linge humide, il l'examina. Il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas une vulgaire coupure d'épée ou une blessure de flèche.

Deux rangées de trous parcouraient l'avant-bras de la jeune fille des deux côtés, comme si elle s'était pris le bras dans un piège à renard.

« Et vous dites que cette blessure est apparue d'un coup, sans raison ? » dit Elladan tout en recouvrant sa blessure avec un bandage.

« Oui ! Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la jeune fille sentit la douleur revenir, plus intense. Elle se courba en étouffant un gémissement tandis qu'Elladan la rattrapait aux épaules, l'empêchant de tomber au sol.

La jeune fille eut soudain des flashs. Elle vit un piège en métal comme ceux qu'utilisaient les chasseurs dans son monde, ces ignobles mécanismes avec deux rangées de pics qui se refermaient sur la patte des animaux qui avaient le malheur de marcher dessus. Elle vit une patte velue prise au piège, une patte blanche tachée de sang… Sushi ! Il s'était éloigné quand elle était partie dans les bois avec Aranhil chercher du bois ! Et leur lien faisait que la jeune fille partageait sa douleur, ses blessures et même sa peur.

Niphredil se leva et se mit à courir à travers les bois, ignorant les cris des elfes qui lui demandaient de revenir. Elle sentit qu'Elladan et d'autres la suivaient, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle courait vers la source de sa douleur, guidée d'instinct par le lien avec son renardeau. Elle sentit soudain la douleur revenir, si puissante qu'elle en tomba au sol.

Puis plus rien. Elle se redressa et sentit Sushi s'éloigner. Folle d'inquiétude, elle voulut se lever pour reprendre la course, quand d'autres images s'imposèrent à elle : des hommes qui entouraient Sushi, puis l'un d'eux le soulevant par la peau du cou avant de le jeter dans une cage.

Anéantie, la jeune fille resta allongée tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Niphredil ! Par Elbereth, allez-vous vous calmer et m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive ? » dit Elladan en la relevant.

« Ils l'ont pris… Il est parti », dit gémit la jeune fille.

« Qui ? Qui a pris qui ? »

« Sushi… Des humains l'ont emmené. Ils vont le tuer ! » gémit la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.


End file.
